legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnum Opus
500px|leftright|150pxright|150px Magnum Opus was a card park that was differed from the usual kind of Card Packs. It could solely be accessed via MyPage and not via the Card Pack button. It was introduced on August 31, 2016 and included classic Cards by selected Artists as Renewed URs. It resembled an art gallery and was divided into two parts (East and West Exhibit) to reflect the different styles. The player had to choose the exhibit and every draw cost 500 Gems. The exhibitions changed every month around the middle and last day of that month. The cards had PWR 20 and PWR 21 until the last release on February 28, 2018 when it changed to PWR 22 and PWR 23. On March 14, 2018 is was replaced by the Destined Encounter card pack. 2016 ; August 31, 2016 : Evan Lee (West): (Apprehensive) Eve, New Assassin & (Sparing) Aditi, Dragon Master : Jung Myung Lee (East): (Keepsake) Iron Queen Rozelia O'Lia & (Awake) Raycent, Scaled Terror ; September 14, 2016 : Wang Song (West): (Soliloquy) Imprisoned Hyriel & (Searing) Iva of the Flamewood : Kisuny (East): (Accurate) Roana, Tarot Card Witch & (Untroubled) Jenus, Dragonslayer ;September 30, 2016 : Choi Yongjae (West): (Proven) Gifted General Janesce & (Fanged) Dividing Cerberus Siblings : Ruan Jia (East): (Bestir) Primeval Dark Demogorgon & (Abysmal Chasm) Orcus, Necrodemon ; October 14, 2016 : Kyoungmin Park (West): (Disputing) Testament the Apostate & (Simulacrum) Dressing Doll Ermis : Yu-Han Chen (East): (Forgo) Kimesa, Red-Dyed Blackbird & (Tale) Charlotte, Magical Puppeteer ; October 31, 2016 : Kera (West): (Undemanding) Lovely Thief Ladyhawk & (Cowering) Stella, Dogged Gladiator : Zinna Du (East): (Overruling) Demon Emperor Barbados & (Meditate) Quince, Silken Defender ; November 14, 2016 : NOX (West): (Devoid) Death-Haunted Summoner Koo & (Clean Breeze) Holy Birdwoman Tilda : Seunghee Lee (East): (Argent) Wolfe, Werewolf Packmaster & (Nurture) Planet Caretaker Cheryl ; November 30, 2016 : KidKidKid (West): (Frostclaw) Atia, Tableland Lupine & (Luminance) Arle, Rainbow Sprite : Jung Myung Lee (East): (Disaccord) Almighty Dominus & (Venturing) Thrillseeker, Wrigley ; December 14, 2016 : LANGE (West): (Pulsation) Lovely Saint Yunoreshia & (Aeonian) Lifespan Monitor Chrona : Wang Song (East): (Iciness) Ainoa, Wandering Frost & (Snarl) Lahab of the Crimson Seas ; December 30, 2016 : Marat Ars (West): (Veteran) Rozet, Seeking Perfection & (Wholesome) Divine Soul Suncrel : Reynan Sanchez (East): (Choler) Homunculi Seina & Selena & (Frosty) Jessica, Timid Ice Empress 2017 ; January 14, 2017 : Totorrl (West): (Nescient) Legendary Summoner Stati & (Red Sole) Bloodboiling Cocobrad : Puppeteer Lee (East): (Decency) Spike the Silver Noble & (Predicament) Shurala the Supreme ; January 30, 2017 : Kyoungmin Park (West): (Homebody) Rebellious Leader Allie & (Semblance) Malius, Vengeful Avatar : Evan Lee (East): (Undertow) Filomena, Hunting Lovers & (Assurance) Undead Subduer Eligos ; February 14, 2017 : Puppet (West): (Quiver) Maina, the Weeping Blade & (Dark Joy) Lyusya, Scales of Death : Laura Sava (East): (Seclusion) Tree-Absorbed Esflonné & (Examining) Great Sleuth Manalee ; February 28, 2017 : MingzhuYang (West): (Bloodbond) Vulci, Demon Admiral & (Reptile Realm) Cerulean Artanis : Hyojin Ahn (East): (Prescient) Prophet Saint Euphemia & (Despondent) Long-suffering Fantine ; March 14, 2017 : Kisuny (West): (Regulate) Parvati the Irresistible & (Imagery) Formless Deity Soruena : Atents (East): (Pursuance) Kingsaver Tracy & (Elegant Claw) Kira, Grotto Menace ; March 31, 2017 : Crow God (West): (Deficiency) Dark Shimmering Genius & (Risktaking) Fina the Darkblade : Tae Sub Shin (East): (Stolen Air) Skylover Sheliel & (Collar) Milba, Taming 1000 Beasts ; April 14, 2017 : NOX (West): (Lamenting) Shadow-Cursed Angustias & (Huddle) Proud Amara the Lupine : songjjang100 (East): (Battlemad) Klauss, Sword God & (Skyripples) Serpent Tamer Eridanus ; April 30, 2017 : Lius Lasahido (West): (Dormant) Emane, Challenger of Gods & (Blindfolded) Wicked-Eyed Quester : Wang Song (East): (Unaware) Mélisande, Demon Within & (Precise Eyes) Falcon Sharpshooter ; May 14, 2017 : Bastien Lecouffe Deharme (West): (Defiled) Chaos-Ruined Barthelemy & (Monstrous) Sanat, Greed's Master : KidKidKid (East): (Take Wing) Ominous Seraph Equelle & (Amusia) Diva Princess Luschka ; May 31, 2017 : Kera (West): (Taboo Gift) Lady Eden, Wise Sage & (Charmer) Enervation Ouranos : Johannes Voß (East): (Sheen) Liberated Princess Ampheres & (Sanctorium) Battle Saint Téa ; June 14, 2017 : Yang Mansik (West): (Inspecting) Eugenie, Mind Guardian & (Foremost) Tubal-Cain, Lost General : Junggeun Yoon (East): (Downed) Nirva, Pewter-Winged Angel & (Spiteseek) Moria, Chaining Hatred ; June 30, 2017 : Jongchul Lee (West): (Shortcut) Hoard-Crusher Lucinda & (Asset) Alita, Goddess of Commerce : Atents (East): (Grant) Ymir the Seeking Creation & (Unsettled) Milla, Ruins Sovereign ; July 14, 2017 : Shuichi Wada (West): (City Prowler) Cat Burglar Nera & (Lovesick) Belstegia the Scholar : Wagner Bruno (East): (Reverberate) Pamella, Forest Siren & (Assigned) Spellbinder St. Kirstroa ; July 31, 2017 : Alon Chou (West): (Antibind) Segnos, Duosaber Holder & (Awful) Amadeo, Flying Death God : Donfoo (East): (Solemnity) Temple Knight Fortunata & (Willing) Vilja, Divinity Mastered ; August 14, 2017 : Pencil1203 (West): (Stolen Away) Elegant Emperatriz & (Frostwings) Chill-Enduring Elenoa : Ada Zhang (East): (Light Evil) Godly Demon Mansemat & (Elementary) Prestidigitator Rupert ; August 31, 2017 : Choi Tae Huyn (West): (Echosense) Lilito the Silent & (Reject) Sayla, Losing Discretion : Guicaimumu (East): (Tear) Eirene, Eternal Peace Seeker & (Soft) Miraculite Holder Hyudel ; September 14, 2017 : Hyojin Ahn (West): (Inveigling) Seductive Shadow Loyda & (Jade Swells) Ocean Goddess Ylva : Eve Ventrue (East): (Calmbreath) Pure Wind Spirit Evita & (Dark Hold) Seins, Holy Eradicator ; September 30, 2017 : David Gaillet (West): (Mane) Reigning Kings Regulus & Leo & (Withdrawn) Jealous Queen Sabina : OXAN (East): (Articulate) Undercover White Queen & (Salvaging) Inspired Queen Clover ; October 14, 2017 : Yu Cheng Hong (West): (Reserve) Vanilla, Accursed Lady & (Fractured) Vesa, Sword Salvager : Liang Xing (East): (Unassertive) Marvelous Fairy Raili & (High-Minded) Fealty Sworn Blandine ; October 31, 2017 : Jung Myung Lee (West): (Rageland) Chiara, Paragon Vessel & (Reticence) Proud Silver Leone : Crow God (East): (Great Sympathy) Dutiful Volkhardt & (Stalk) Ullr, Godsend Rival Hunter ; November 14, 2017 : Songjjang100 (West): (Selfheart) Shemhaza, Angel No More & (Resistive) Engset, Noble Lady : Piotr Jablonski (East): (Indigent) Ashberry, Dark Chief & (Curse-Trapped) Moral Demon Rutoi ; November 30, 2017 : Lius Lasahido (West): (Betrayed) Gesualdo, Duel Seeker & (Irrational) Obnian the Ferocious : Rui Li (East): (Drawn) Sora, Fairy Swordself & (Revoked) Trieneth, Revived Queen ; December 14, 2017 : Kyoungmin Park (West): (Wheedling) Fickle Vampiress & (Luck's Song) Travelling Bard Iifa : Kera (East): (Evaluation) Silent Mermaid & (Unmalicious) Pure Snow Maiden 2018 ; January 4, 2018 : Tatiana Kirgetova (West): (Exuberant Heart) Pining Alma & (Appealing) Holy Servant Antoinette : Reynan Sanchez (East): (Chainlink) Demitri, Holding Tight & (Consigned) Gato, Agent of Enmity ; January 16, 2018 : Chin Jing Hui (West): (Bladepoint) Swordsorceress Izleya & (Perplexity) Duteous Seraph Abdiel : MingzhuYang (East): (Bibliosoph) Motty, Master Scribe & (Downthrow) Evil Knight King Loser ; January 31, 2018 : NOX (West): (Probity) Valorous Princess Beatrix & (Indifferent) Dissolute Grimalkin : XRCG (East): (Consumptive) Fused Swordsman Juskt & (Soaring Hope) Skyrising Alette ; February 15, 2018 : James Ryman (West): (Menacing) Eubleus the Destructive & (Obsessed) Dark Apprentice Warlock : Puppeteer Lee (East): (Driving) Morrigan, Battle Sparker & (Doubtful) Dignified Mermaid Fiore ; February 28, 2018 : Evan Lee (West): (Mindtrip) Anje, Dreamer of Legends & (Transfuse) Jagra, Incensed Dynamo : Zinna Du (East): (Eternal Life) Els the Ill Omen & (Comfortless) Spirit Princess Odiah Category:Magnum Opus Category:Card packs Category:Renewed